As the use of computers increases many individuals use a laptop computer to allow them access to their data both when in the office and when away from the office. Although laptop computers are readily portable they have the disadvantage that they are somewhat awkward to use when sitting and working at a desk or table. Laptop computers are designed for typing with the computer resting in the lap of an individual. When used in this manner typing on the computer keyboard is easy and can be done in a comfortable position. Most laptop computers however are poorly suited for typing when the computer is resting on top of the desk. This is because the position of the keyboard on the laptop computer requires that an individual hold his/her hands in an elevated position while typing with the computer resting on top of the desk. This is quite awkward and can lead to fatigue and possibly to repetitive strain injuries.
To attempt to solve this problem the laptop computer is sometimes positioned so that front of the computer rests in the lap of the individual using it and the rear of the computer is positioned on the edge of the front of the desk top. This lowers the keyboard of the computer and positions it at an angle which makes typing easier. This is a poor solution however since it requires that the computer be balanced precariously between the individual's lap and the desk making it difficult to perform other activities at the desk and in some cases may lead to the computer sliding off of the legs or desk.